


The Right Pair

by Draycevixen



Series: Flashslash -- The Professionals [8]
Category: Apparitions (TV), The Professionals
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: flashslash, Crossover, Dream Sex, Flash Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's always known what he wanted.</p><p>Written for Flashslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Pair

.

He really wasn’t sure what he was doing there, some elusive thought propelling him forward into the darkened building.

That was it, voices, coming from behind the door at the end of the corridor, familiar voices that he hadn’t heard in so long yet would still recognize anywhere.

 

“Bodie, don’t be an idiot. How can you possibly not understand me?”

“Perhaps you should explain it again.”

“Explain the word ‘no?’ What can there possibly be to explain?”

“Why you’re still saying it, over and over again, when we could be—”

“No, we couldn’t.”

“Not even one last time? Something to remember in the cold dark lonely days of my twilight years?”

“Well...”

“I’ll make it good, Ray.”

“No, we shouldn’t be— Fuck! You never did learn to play fair did you?”

“Not when it matters.”

 

The door swung open soundlessly as he stepped in to the room. Doyle was leaning against a desk with his head thrown back, the long line of his elegant neck straining against his dog collar. Bodie was on his knees in front of him, his hands steadying Doyle’s hips as his glistening cock glided in and out of Bodie’s welcoming mouth.

He was surprised by the room’s religious artefacts scattered around and by the dog collar at Doyle’s throat, never having pegged either man for role playing in all the long years he’d wondered what they might look like together, fucking each other.

He moved closer, anxious to join them, standing next to Doyle, leaning in close to take his first kiss. He was stopped by a sudden hard hand to the middle of his chest shoving him away. As he righted himself, Bodie let Doyle slip from his mouth and climbed to his feet, the pair of them facing him down, together, as they’d always faced everyone down.

“Who fucking asked you Murph? Get lost.”

He’d expected as much, but something wasn’t right, something... That was it, thirty years later and they still looked exactly the same. How could— he couldn’t think for the ringing in his ears, the sudden feeling that he’d been submersed and was now surfacing, back toward—

 

“Wake up, darling. Didn’t you hear the alarm going off?”

“Sorry Susan. I’ll get up, just five minutes more.”

“All right then.”

Murphy rolled over on to his side, staring at the wall. Thirty years later and they still didn’t want him, even in his own dreams.

 

.


End file.
